


Back to the Beginning

by In_Dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Head Boys & Head Girls, Implied Sexual Content, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Dreams/pseuds/In_Dreams
Summary: On Draco Malfoy's nineteenth birthday, he makes a decision that will change the rest of his life. Dramione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 29
Kudos: 590
Collections: Happy Birthday Mr. Malfoy





	Back to the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weestarmeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [Powrót do początku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046856) by [MeMyselfAndVeraVerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndVeraVerto/pseuds/MeMyselfAndVeraVerto)



> Author's Note: Happy 40th birthday Draco Malfoy! I hope you enjoy this quick, unbeta'd birthday shot!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Mister Malfoy."

Draco froze, mid-step, disdain curling his upper lip. Slowly, he turned on the spot, adjusting his tie for something to do with his hands. He arched a single, irreverent brow.

"Granger." His eyes flitted the length of the corridor and he clenched his jaw, meeting her stare. "What is it?"

Stare darkening, Granger leaned her weight on one hip and rolled her eyes. "We still have to discuss the changes to the Prefect patrol schedules. Don't tell me you've forgotten."

It had certainly been an experience, to say the least, acting as Head Boy for the duration of his eighth year, made all the more colourful by the fact that _Granger_ was his female counterpart.

"I didn't forget," he snipped, pursing his lips. "I simply haven't made it a priority."

Watching her expression tighten, Draco felt a smirk threaten to tug at his lips but he kept his face stoic. Pulling the strings of Granger's nerves had become his _favourite_ pastime, bar none.

There were plenty of students in the corridor; he would have time to bother her later.

"I'm late for Charms," he announced, making to side-step around her. "If you'll excuse me—I will be in the common room later after class. I suppose we can sort through it then."

Huffing a breath through her nose, Granger folded her arms. "Fine. It isn't as if _I_ particularly want to discuss it either."

Ducking his chin, Draco lifted his stare to meet hers for a moment, tongue darting out to moisten his lips. "Granger."

"Malfoy."

* * *

Draco had scarcely crossed the threshold into the Heads common room, allowing the portrait to fall shut behind him, before he found his back against the wall, Granger's hands roaming his chest.

"Hi," she breathed, pressing her lips against his.

Smirking against her mouth, Draco wound an arm around her back. "Hello." When she kissed him again, firm and insistent, he snickered. "You're affectionate today."

" _You_ were gone before I woke up this morning," she murmured, eyes tightening as she drew back to meet his stare, jabbing a finger into his chest. Her face softened into a smile, and she added, "Happy birthday."

He dragged a hand along her spine, burying it into her wild curls. "Thank you." Planting a kiss to her lips, he grinned. "I was keen on a run and you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

The melted chocolate in her eyes warmed as she stared at him, sweeping his fringe out of his eyes. "I appreciate the consideration." Leaning up, she pressed another kiss to his mouth, her tongue sweeping into his mouth, and Draco felt himself growing aroused at the feel of her lithe body against his.

He tore away from her enticing kisses, resting his face against hers, and breathed, "What about the Prefect schedules?"

Tittering, she whispered, "Oh, I've already taken care of that. I just wanted to see you."

Draco grinned at her, trailing a hand down to grab hold of her arse. "Excellent."

It had been a long year, from the point where only animosity had existed between them back in September. Being forced to work with one another as Head students had eventually incited a shift, little by little, until begrudging acceptance had grown into respect.

The first time they'd worked themselves up into a heated debate and fallen into his bed together, while a total thrill, had felt a natural extension of everything that had come to simmer below the surface between them.

And though they hadn't revealed anything to the rest of the students yet, Draco liked to think there was something more.

Looping her arms around his neck, Granger smiled up at him. "What do you want to do for your birthday?"

With an apologetic frown, he said, "I've got extra Quidditch practice before dinner. We're playing in the final match on Saturday."

"Right," she huffed, shaking her head. "I knew that. After dinner, then?"

"I'm all yours."

His heart leapt at her slow, genuine smile. Hermione Granger had always landed him in trouble—and now more so than ever.

* * *

Draco often found himself distracted these days, not only because his final weeks at Hogwarts were upon him. Two years ago, he hadn't even been able to fathom surviving long enough to complete his NEWTs.

But not only was he facing the reality of his final exams nearly upon him—Granger's insane nightly study schedules had been more than even he could handle—but his life was beginning to look up in a way that he'd never allowed himself to imagine.

Back when war had been on his doorstep and within the corridors of his home, haunting his moments, both awake and asleep.

More and more often, however, he found himself thinking of the future.

He had no intentions of sitting idle, or dabbling in the corrupt industries his father had once operated, prior to a lengthy sentence in Azkaban.

Draco wanted to pursue a meaningful life for himself—and more regularly, he found himself considering the thought that Granger might be a part of that.

Of course, the potential reveal of their relationship brought with it a host of its own problems.

Nerves crept into the back of his mind every time he thought too long on it, and on the possibility that she might not _want_ things between them to go to the next level. He simply hadn't allowed himself to dwell on it.

All through his quidditch practice he found his mind drifting, to the point where the snitch drifted past his face and he nearly allowed it to escape before he took off into a dive after it.

Then at dinner, a few times he felt Granger's gaze land on him, his resolve weakening as he sought the warmth of her stare. It was frustrating, to pretend they didn't care for one another in public, but they had agreed on the scenario months prior, when a stiff acquaintanceship and the occasional shag had been the extent of their relationship.

But now, their time spent behind closed doors in the Heads common room was often the highlight of his day, and it was unsettling to pretend otherwise.

Allowing himself a brief, tentative glance across the hall, it was all he could do to fight a smile.

* * *

Every time with Granger was like a new experience.

Sweet on the days they got along; fiery on the days their temperaments clashed. In the mornings, she'd proven herself to be especially adventurous.

And his birthday, apparently, was a different situation altogether.

He'd found her already waiting for him in the common room, seated on the sofa and clad in matched underwear of emerald green lace, worrying her bottom lip as she stared up at him, her mouth quirking into a smile at his appraisal.

Flashing a smirk as he released the knot of his tie, he said, "You look like my birthday present."

Before tugging her to her feet and into his arms, pulling her towards their bedrooms.

Making quick work of the remaining clothes between them, they stumbled into her bed. She was as passionate beneath the covers as she was in every other aspect of her life, and it was one of the many things he'd fallen for about her.

WIth her hands on him, and him inside of her, he sought salvation and redemption and the promise of more.

After, she turned towards him, a sated smile on her face, and proffered a wrapped gift. "I have a small gift for you—it isn't much. _You_ are difficult to shop for."

"You didn't need to get me anything," he scolded, even as he accepted the small package, slipping his fingers beneath the seal. It was an elegant eagle feather quill set, complete with several pots of ink, and he flashed her a grin. "This is wonderful. Thank you."

She blinked at him beneath her lashes, bright eyes and pretty smile, and he drew her in for a kiss.

"I hope you've had a nice birthday," she murmured, her smile faltering for a moment.

"I have," Draco returned, propping his head up with his elbow. "I can only think of one thing that might make it better."

Her brows lifted, lips curling into a smile again. "And what's what?"

Swallowing his nerves, he stared at her for a moment. "I want you to be mine. And to be yours—for real. No more pretense that we still hate one another."

"For real?" she echoed, head falling to the side in thought. Draco was suddenly highly aware of his breathing. Her smile expanded into something bright and devastatingly beautiful. "I wondered whether you might ask."

With a huff of nervous laughter, he nodded. "Only if you want to."

"Merlin, Draco Malfoy," she breathed, shaking her head. Her eyes were a little glassy when they met his again. "I love you."

His heart felt fit to burst when he grinned, drawing her into his arms. Muffled by her curls, he muttered, "I love you too, witch."

* * *

_Forty._

It was difficult to believe, the years fading past, their passage marked by milestones. His marriage to Hermione, four years after leaving Hogwarts. Scorpius' birth. Then three years later, Lyra had joined them as well.

Two framed photographs sat side by side on the mantle, and a soft smile lingered on Draco's lips as he gazed between them. The first: two students, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, having just completed the last of their NEWTs, celebrating in one another's arms in the Great Hall.

The second: his family. His stunning wife and their two wonderful children. Scorpius would be headed off to Hogwarts in a few months, and the thought of it instilled both apprehension and pride within him.

Hermione had been the best influence on their children he could have imagined, and he didn't fear for either of them. He only couldn't believe how fast they were growing up.

Arms laced around his middle from behind, and Draco drew Hermione into his arms, resting his chin atop her curls, splaying his palm across her swollen belly. Their _not-quite-intended_ miracle to be.

"Funny, isn't it?" she asked quietly as she followed his stare to the first photograph, a demure smile on her lips. "Twenty-one years we've been together now."

Draco hummed, absently twining a loose curl around his finger. "I wouldn't trade a minute of it."

Through thick and thin, they'd been together since Hogwarts. Spanning triumphs and heartaches, Hermione had been at his side. And soon, they would embark on yet another adventure together.

"I love you," she whispered, planting a kiss to his lips. "Happy birthday, Draco."


End file.
